Reunion
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: Batgirl came to visit Robin at Jump City. It seems that Robin has quite a past, and Robin and Batgirl have quite a strange way to reunite with one another, and Batgirl isn't the only one reuniting with Robin.
1. Visiting Robin

**The Visitor**

The Titans had just stopped a bank robber and were returning to the HQ. But when they did, they saw someone there. There was someone sitting on the couch playing Cyborg's favourite video game. They could only see long red hair and the top of the person's cowl. The cowl had pointy appendages on it, like ears.

Bat ears.

The person noticed them and turned around, she paused the game for a moment. It was girl. She looked about 21 to 22 years old. The top of her face was covered by a black mask and her eyes could be seen.

They were green.

Still facing them, she defeated her opponent and set a new high score on Cyborg's game. She put the controller aside and sprung herself off the sofa. She smiled, bit it was not at the Titans.

She was smiling at Robin.

At the same time, she revealed a yellow bat-like insignia on her chest. Her cape was quite short as it was only at her waist. She looked about a head taller than Robin. It was quite obvious who she was.

"The Batgirl," Beast Boy gasped.

Robin went forward. The other Titans followed but Robin raised a hand, signalling them to stand down. He stopped two metres away from Batgirl.

"Hello, Robin," Batgirl greeted him, still smiling but he eyes were not.

"Hello, Batgirl," Robin greeted back, his tone calm and flat and his face expressionless. "I'd like to know your business here."

"Can't an old friend visit?" Batgirl replied. Her tone and expression did not change.

"Is _he_ here?"

"Oh, you mean Bats?" Batgirl asked. Her expression became curious and her tone sounded more like an innocent child. "Nope, he's not here. I came alone."

"In that case," Robin said, his tone was slightly colder now, "you can go home _alone_, _now_."

The Titans were shocked by Robin's words, how cold he sounded, as if he hated Batgirl so much. But Batgirl did not seem the least bothered by Robin's harsh words. In fact, she acted like he had not said it.

"Bats misses you, you know?" Batgirl went on with the same tone. "He's gotten a replacement but it's not quite the same."

"Pray tell me," Robin said, in the same cold tone, "who is he?"

"Starts with a 'J' and ends with a 'T'," Batgirl said. "Started by trying to steal Bats's tires and was ended by the Joker."

For a second, Batgirl's expression and tone became harsh. But she regained it a moment later.

"Now we have a third one," she said. "Quite smart, I have to admit. Calls himself 'Red Robin'. Uses the bo-staff too."

The Titans just stood there, listening to the strange conversation, hardly catching on to it. But Raven, who had entered Robin's mind before, had less trouble.

'Bats' was what they called Batman sometimes. After Robin left, he was replaced by another Robin whose first name began with a 'J' and last name began with a 'T'. The said person tried to steal the Batman's tires off the Batmobile and some events happened that led him to become the second Robin, but another event led him to be killed by the Joker, the Bats' worst enemy. Now, there was a third Robin, who was called the 'Red Robin' instead and was quite smart and fights with a bo-staff too, just like their Robin.

Batgirl was Robin's (former) best friend and partner. And Robin liked her before. Now, it seemed like the opposite. Robin seemed to hate her.

"Other than visiting me just for the sake of doing so," Robin said, "do you have another reason?"

"Why, yes," Batgirl replied. "For _this_."

It happened very quickly. Batgirl charged at Robin and did a roundhouse kick. Robin did the same. Their expressions were different now. Batgirl was no longer smiling. She had a very hateful expression now. Robin wore the same expression too.

Because they have been trained under the Batman for years and have sparred before, their moves were identical and could be predicted by the other.

Their moves were extremely fast, so fast that they could only see blurry colours of black and green. Then, they pulled out weapons. They both held a batarang in each hand. They did not throw it at each other, they used them like daggers.

The Titans want to help, but Raven stopped them.

"No," she said, "don't."

"What're you talking about?!" Cyborg said.

"We've gotta help Robin!" Beast Boy said. "That chick's no match for us if we team up!"

"_No_," Raven repeated, her tone firmer. "This is a duel we cannot interfere."

"But _why_, Raven?" Starfire asked. "Why can we not interfere in his duel?"

"Because this is meant to be between them and them only," Raven said. "And even if we did team up against her, she can easily take us all down. We have to leave her to Robin."

"You're a damn jerk, you know that?!" Batgirl screamed at Robin as they fought.

"Oh, _I_'m the jerk, huh?" Robin growled.

"Yeah, you _are_!" Batgirl screamed back. "Do you have _any _idea how _worried_ I was?! You never replied!"

"I had other things to take care of!" Robin replied. He threw a punch but was blocked. "I don't have time to answer text messages or calls!"

"'Don't have time', _my foot_!" Batgirl snorted as she kicked his shin, but was responded with knee to the side. "You seem to have a lot of time! Eating pizza, playing video games, playing basketball, and _flirting _with an alien!"

Robin's eyes widened. "You've been watching me!"

Batgirl punched him in the stomach. "On the contrary, it was Batman. He relays very little to me, but it was enough for me."

Robin grabbed her arm and tried to pin it behind her back. Batgirl pulled her arm back, throwing Robin off. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and swung it at Batgirl, who was able to block its hits with her own hands and legs. Then, she dodged a swing and grabbed the bo-staff. She tugged and pulled Robin towards her.

Beast Boy gasped. "Oh, no! Robin's gonna lose!"

But when Robin was near to Batgirl, she did not punch or kick or hurt him in any way. Instead, she had pulled him into a hug. Strangely, Robin was hugging back as if he had expected it.

The Titans jaws dropped, even Raven did.

"I… did _not_ expect that," she said.

"God damn you," Batgirl said softly. "I really missed you."

"You think I don't?" Robin replied, just as softly.

Just as Beast Boy and Cyborg were about to say something incredibly stupid and kill the mood, Raven used her telekinesis to jam Cyborg's fingers into his mouth and his free hand's fingers into Beast Boy's.

Starfire, however, was burning with rage and curiosity.

_Who is this _Batgirl_? _she wondered. _Why did Robin never spoke of her to us? To _me_? Why are they holding each other like that? Who is she to Robin?_

Raven seemed to be able to feel Starfire's emotions, so she cleared her throat loudly. Batgirl and Robin frowned and broke the hug.

Cyborg spat out his hand. "Mind telling us what's going on?"

Beast Boy spat out Cyborg's other hand. "Yeah! What sort of relationship do your guys have? First you're just having a simple chat then suddenly you started fighting and now you're getting all cuddly!"

Beast Boy finally stopped and was heaving deep breathes.

"May I know who this Batgirl is and her relationship with Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin spoke this time. "Batgirl is my ex-partner. Before then, I lived in Gotham and worked with Batman who we tend to refer to as 'Bats'."

"And you're here now, _why_?" Cyborg asked.

"I… left," Robin replied.

"Would you mind elaborating, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to make some tea, then," Raven said. "What would you all like?"

"Milk tea, please," Batgirl replied.

"I'll take the same as Batgirl," Robin said.

"Green tea for me!" Beast Boy said.

"I want barley tea," Cyborg said.

"I would like some oolong tea, please," Starfire said.

Raven nodded and went to the kitchen. The rest of them turned back to Robin and Batgirl, but they were mostly focused on Robin.

"So, Robin," Beast Boy said, getting into Robin's face. "Why did you leave the Batman?"

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, also getting into Robin's face. "Tell us! You better not be vague or whatever!"

Robin, now cornered looked at Batgirl for help. Batgirl just gave him a look that meant 'Just tell them'.

"_Well_?" Starfire asked, getting into Robin's face too.

"I had an argument with Batman," Robin finally said. "I didn't like his methods, and I was tired of being his… sidekick. I mean, I'm his _partner_ not some goofy sidekick!"

At the last sentence, Robin seemed very disturbed, as if he was going to begin ranting. Batgirl put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. By then, Raven had returned with a tray of the tea they had ordered. Everyone sat on the crescent-shaped sofa, each holding a mug of tea in their hands.

"I bet I'm not the only one," Robin said. "I bet there are other sidekicks who've left their mentors."

He took a sip of his tea. Then, he continued, "After the argument, I decided I didn't want to stay anymore. I'll be my own mentor. So, I packed my stuff and went on my way. Well, I went to visit Batgirl first and told her I was leaving."

Now, the attention was focused on Batgirl. It was her turn to talk.

"I wasn't surprise," she said, shrugging. "He told me this before, about he's sick of being called a sidekick. I'm not going to lie, I'm sick of being called a sidekick too. But unlike Robin, I couldn't just leave. Before he left though, he promised to _keep in contact_. Something he didn't _do_."

She glared at Robin, who was hiding his face in his mug. Finally, he looked up.

"Look, Batgirl," he said apologetically. "I didn't keep in contact not because I didn't care about you or anything like that. It's just… I was worried that Batman would come after me or something. But now that I know he's been watching me, I guess ignoring your messages and calls isn't gonna stop him… He's not watching us now, right?"

Batgirl shook her head. "No, I told him when I was going to visit you that he wasn't allowed to follow."

"You told the Dark Knight to _not_ follow you?" Beast Boy said, shocked.

"And he actually _listened_ to you?" Cyborg said, shocked too.

"Well, he understands and knows his boundaries," Batgirl replied, drinking her tea.

After finishing her tea, she got up from the sofa to put the mug into the sink.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Batgirl said.

"You're leaving now?" Beast Boy asked. He checked the wall clock. "It's so early."

"I only came here to see Robin and talk to him again," Batgirl replied. "And now that I've done that, I'm going back. Besides, Gotham City and Jump City are quite far from each other. It took me two hours to get here on my bike."

"Will you be visiting again?" Robin asked.

There was a moment of silence, as if Batgirl could not decide on her answer.

"Maybe," she finally said. "I'll try."

"Oh, okay," Robin said. He was quite hopeful but deep down he knew the chances were slim. "Bye, then."

"Bye-bye, Robbie," Batgirl said.

"Bye-bye, Batgirl!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said.

"We hope to see you again," Starfire said cheerily, although deep down she held a negative emotion against Batgirl.

Raven just gave her a simple wave goodbye.

Batgirl gave them one more smile before walking out of the door. There was the sound of a motorbike engine. The Titans rush out the door to catch one last glimpse of Batgirl before she truly left Jump City.

"I really hope she comes back," Beast Boy said. Then, he saw Robin's expression. "She… She will, right?"

"The chances are slim," Robin replied flatly. "But I'm not saying there aren't any chances, they're just… slim."

"Which means she _will_ come back, right?" Cyborg asked.

Robin did not say anything, he just returned back into the tower.

**Chapter 1 *END***


	2. Calling Batgirl

**Reunion**

It was night in Gotham City. Batgirl was patrolling the streets. When it was clear not much would be happening right now, she got off the streets and onto a building. Gotham was having one of its rare peaceful nights.

Then, she heard something. Batgirl turned around and saw a silhouette. It pointed something at her, and canaries flew out of it at her. Batgirl nearly fell off the roof when the tiny yellow birds attacked her. When they were gone, she charged at the person. The person also comes out of the shadows.

The man had light blue skin and was dressed like Penguin. He had a small cape and a domino mask. The person pointed a wand at Batgirl.

"Who're you?" Batgirl asked.

"I," the person said, "am the 'Amazing Mumbo'!"

He flicked his wand and a ropes fly out of it. They twist around Batgirl, tying her up. But she cuts them using her batarangs.

"Your tricks _stink_!" Batgirl said. "Zatanna is way better!"

Mumbo frowns and shoots more things from his wand; needles, marbles, even insects. All of which Batgirl dodged. She threw her batarang at his wand, knocking it out of his hands. She threw an ice pellet at him and it burst at his feet, freezing him to that spot. Only his head was not frozen.

Batgirl walked up to him. "Aren't you supposed to be the Titans' enemy?" she asked. "Why are you in Gotham?"

Mumbo smiled. "Because of you, sweetie!"

Then, he inflated like a balloon and exploded, showering Batgirl with confetti. Batgirl stepped back, brushing off the confetti.

Suddenly, the building shook. Batgirl looked around. The whole place was shaking. She saw a large cement monster walking down the street. It made eye contact with her. The creature roared and approached her.

"Cinderblock!" Batgirl gasped.

Cinderblock reached for her, but Batgirl easily jumped out of the way. She landed on his head and planted at exploding disk set on its highest power. Cinderblock reached over his head to grab her, but she jumped out of the way. The disk exploded, shattering off a portion of Cinderblock's head. Cinderblock groaned and fell. Batgirl jumped off and watched as Cinderblock hit the ground, hard.

She left the place.

* * *

><p>Robin sat on top of the Titans' Tower. He was holding his old Bat Communicator. He flipped through the contacts list and stopped at Batgirl. His finger hovered above her name. All he had to do was tap it and he will get to talk to her. He will get to see her again.<p>

But what if Batman taps into it and listens to their conversation? What if Batgirl was just trying to relay information on him to Batman secretly?

Robin shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his head.

_Don't be stupid_, Robin scolded himself. Batman has been watching him; why would he want to listen in on their conversation?

Why is he thinking about Batman? It's Batgirl that he wants to see, not Batman.

With his mind finally made up, Robin tapped the screen.

* * *

><p>When she felt that she was in a safe place, Batgirl sat down. She sat on the roof of Gotham's police department. Batgirl always felt safe at the department, because that is where her father is. Although it is <em>her<em> that has to keep her father safe.

Those two villains she had fought—Mumbo and Cinderblock were supposed to be the Titans' enemies. She wondered why they were here, and her only answer was Mumbo's: _"Because of you, sweetie!"_

From what she had learnt from Batman, the Brotherhood of Evil had been recruiting. Suppose those two had been recruited and by thinking about the threat posed by the Teen Titans and how it was Robin who started the organisation, maybe… just _maybe_... they targeted Batgirl _because_ of Robin.

Then, something vibrated in her utility belt. Batgirl reached into one of the compartments and took out her Bat Communicator. She tapped**ANSWER**. An image of Robin pops up on the screen.

"Robin?" Batgirl said, surprised.

"_Hey Batgirl," _Robin greeted. _"How's Gotham tonight?"_

"It's… fine," Batgirl replied. "Just had a few run-ins with… some _different_ supervillains. Why did you call?"

"_Well, I just… I suppose I just wanted to see you again,"_ Robin admitted.

"Miss me already?" Batgirl teased.

"_I always missed you,"_ Robin replied.

"And Batman?"

Robin remained silent. Then, he answered, _"Yeah."_

Thinking about the villains she had recently fought, Batgirl decided to ask, "I was wondering, Robin, what your status is with… you know, the Brotherhood of Evil?"

Robin raised a hidden eyebrow. _"My status… with the Brotherhood of Evil? Well… I guess you could say I'm kinda infamous for starting the Teen Titans."_

"Well, that explains it," Batgirl muttered.

"_What explains what?"_ Robin asked.

"I just fought two villains that are supposed to be _your_ enemies," Batgirl answered. "I just fought with Cinderblock and Mumbo."

"_What?!" _Robin said, shocked.

"I guess it shouldn't be that surprising," Batgirl said, sighing. "I'm sure most people had heard of the Dynamic Duo—Batman and Robin, who are occasionally joined by Batgirl, who also happens to be a close companion of Robin."

"_And by getting to _you_, they will get to _me_!"_ Robin said, grim with understanding. He sighed. _"I should've given you a Titans' Communicator."_

"It's okay, Robin," Batgirl said. "I've got a Bat Communicator. If I need help, I'll ask Batman. I've also got a Justice Communicator, so I can get help from the Justice League too. But I'd suggest you try giving out communicators to other teen superheroes around the globe. Since the Brotherhood is recruiting, the Teen Titans should get more Titans too."

"_Of course, I'd do that!"_ Robin said. _"Cy and I have been making loads of communicators to give out."_

Batgirl smiled. Then, she heard something. She turned around and saw two figures standing on the other side of the building. She frowned.

"Sorry, Robin," Batgirl said, not turning around. "I've gotta go. There are more after me."

Without waiting for a reply or even a goodbye, she hung up. Batgirl got to her feet, and into a fighting stance. Her opponents jump out of the shadows, both of them also adopting fighting stances.

Batgirl's new opponents: Red X and Cheshire.

Red X held a red, X-shaped weapon with pointed tips in each of his hands. Cheshire dropped her sleeves down to her elbow to reveal three long, sharp, metal blades strapped to her knuckles. Batgirl readies a batarang in both her hands.

"Bring it on," Batgirl said.

**Chapter 2 *END***


	3. Fighting Red X and Cheshire

**Reunion**

"Batgirl?" Robin said to the blank screen of his communicator.

When he received no reply, he got up. Robin turned around and rushed back into the tower. He nearly crashed into Starfire.

"Robin?" Starfire called out to him. But Robin ignored her and ran on.

He took the elevator down to the garage. His R-Cycle was parked beside the T-Car, which was being serviced by Cyborg. Robin jumped onto his bike and revved the engine. Cyborg came out from underneath the car, startled by the sound of the bike's engine.

"Robin?" Cyborg said, surprised. "Where're you going?"

Robin put on his helmet. "To Gotham," he answered Cyborg.

He sped out of the tower's garage, leaving Cyborg coughing at the exhaust.

"Okay, _that_ was _rude_!" Cyborg shouted at Robin as he rode away, waving his wrench at him.

Starfire floated over to his side, having followed Robin down to the garage.

"Robin is acting strangely," Starfire said.

"Yeah, I can tell," Cyborg grumbled.

"Do you have any idea where he is going?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg scratched the flesh part of his head with the wrench, thinking. "He said that he was going to Gotham."

"But, why does he want to go to Gotham?" Starfire wondered aloud.

A light bulb popped up above Cyborg's head, flashing brightly. He smiled slyly. "Oh, I know. He wants to see Batgirl."

"Robin wants to see the Batgirl?" Starfire said, her expression darkening.

"Yup," Cyborg said. He turned around. Suddenly, speakers pop out of his body. Cyborg took out a microphone from his chest drawer.

"YO, BB! RAE! WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP TO GOTHAM! WANNA COME?" he called out. His voice greatly amplified by the speakers. He was so loud the whole island and the ocean surrounding it shook.

In a matter of seconds, Beast Boy came running down into the garage, dragging Raven by her cape with him.

"You bet!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

But Raven was not. "I think I'll just stay here and watch the—WHOA!"

Before she could finish that sentence, Beast Boy pulled her into the T-Car and shut the door. Cyborg started up the car and stomped the gas pedal. The T-Car sped out of the garage. Cyborg activated the security system before the garage shutters closed.

"OH, YEAH!" Cyborg whooped.

"Gotham City, here we come!" Beast Boy shouted as he stuck his head out of the window.

* * *

><p>Batgirl kicked one of Red X's X blades out of his hand. She reached for his other blade, but Red X pulled it away and threw a punch at her. Batgirl dodges, and dodges again as Cheshire nearly slashes her neck, only succeeding in slicing away a lock of her red hair. In return, Batgirl sliced some of Cheshire's off with a batarang.<p>

Cheshire glanced at one of her ponytails; their ties were not severed, but the tip of her hair was uneven now. Angry, she hissed and threw two shurikens at Batgirl, which she countered with two more batarangs.

Red X wrapped an arm around Batgirl's neck, holding an X blade to it. Batgirl kicks her leg backwards; hitting Red X's leg and making him lose his balance slightly. Batgirl ducks down and rolls away as Cheshire tried to drop a heel kick on her. She is now backed up against a wall. Red X and Cheshire blocked her escape routes.

It was clear that Batgirl could not fight these two on her own. They were both just as skilled as her. She needs—

"Robin!" Batgirl gasped as the Boy Wonder knocks Red X with his bo-staff, sending him flying onto Cheshire and knocking both of them aside.

"Bet you didn't expect me to come over, did you?" Robin said, smirking at Batgirl.

"I didn't even expect you call me earlier," Batgirl replied, smirking too.

"Well, look who's here," Red X said mockingly as he stood up with Cheshire. "The Boy _Blunder_ came home. Came to visit Batgirl, huh?"

Robin scowled. "Looks like you've already said hi to her for me."

He retracted his bo-staff and took out two birdarangs. Batgirl takes out another two batarangs. Red X produced two more of his X blades. Cheshire sharpened her blades against each other.

They charged.

* * *

><p>Cyborg parked the T-Car and everyone got out. He pressed a button and a holograph of a decrepit mini-bus cloaked the T-Car, hiding it from view.<p>

"C'mon," Cyborg said, "let's go look for Robin."

"But I want to visit ACE Chemicals!" Beast Boy said. "Where the Joker became what he is now!"

"No," Starfire said, her tone firm and serious. "We are searching for Robin."

She walked ahead of the Titans down the street.

As it is night, the streets were mostly empty. Gotham is most dangerous at night, after all. The place seemed desolated, the only life being the light from convenience stores and nearby apartments.

Beast Boy was not paying attention to the road when he tripped over a rock and landed on his chin. He got up rubbing his chin, whimpering before yelping again when he realized he had fallen into a huge, person-shaped impression on the road.

"Cinderblock was here," Raven said.

"What's that rockhead doing here?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

Starfire flew up and scanned the buildings. She spotted ice on one of the buildings.

"Up here!" she called.

As she waited for the others to come, she went closed to the melting chunk of ice on the roof of the building. Starfire noticed that there was confetti scattered around and on it.

"Ice?" Raven said, inspecting it.

Cyborg examined it. "There's a huge hole in the centre. Someone was encased in it. Judging by the confetti, I think it was Mumbo."

"Why would Mumbo be here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cinderblock… Mumbo…" Raven said. "These are _our_ enemies. What are _our_ enemies doing in Gotham?"

"Maybe that's why Robin came back," Beast Boy said. "What if the Brotherhood of Evil recruited these guys and asked them to go after Batgirl? I mean, Batgirl _is_ Robin's best friend."

The three other Titans looked at their green-skinned member with surprise.

"That… could _actually_ be true," Raven said.

"That would mean Robin found out that Batgirl was in trouble and came back to Gotham to help her," Cyborg said.

"Then, we should hurry," Starfire said, "so that we may be able to assist them."

"_And_ maybe get to meet the Dark Knight too!" Beast Boy added enthusiastically.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven glared at Beast Boy. He wilted.

"Or… maybe not…" he squeaked.

They continued walking, but they walked on the buildings instead. They spotted Robin's R-Cycle, but not Robin himself.

"Knowing that guy, he parked the bike a few blocks away from where he is," Cyborg said.

"The police department is just down this lane," Raven said. "That may be where he is."

Well, Robin certainly _was_ there, along with Batgirl and Red X. There were shattered pieces of Robin's birdarangs, a batarang and a red, X-shape blade with a broken tip. On the walls of the department were long gashes that were probably scratched there by something sharp.

Worried now, the Titans picked up the pace. As they ran down the lane, they found more gashes, and shattered blades. Finally, they found them.

On the other side of the street.

Hidden in the shadows, the Titans watched as Robin and Batgirl duelled with Red X and Cheshire, both groups evenly match.

Batgirl and Robin stood back-to-back with each other. Robin was fighting Red X while Batgirl was fighting Cheshire. Red X and Cheshire both had their blades dangerously close to Robin and Batgirl's faces. The Titans were about to jump out of the shadows to help them when the two former partners kicked their opponents' faces, hard, but not before having their faces slashed slightly.

The Titans gasped, but did not make a move to help them.

Red X and Cheshire were holding their masks, not looking up. But when they do, they had shown that their masks were cracked. One of the eye-holes were broken and showed the hidden eye clearly.

Blue for Red X and green for Cheshire.

But they were not the only ones with ruined masks. Robin and Batgirl had their masks ripped slightly too, and their faces slashed lightly.

There was a small cut beside Batgirl's right eye, narrowly missing it. Blood seeped out of the tear in her cowl. Robin's mask was slashed in the centre, from the bottom to the top, and slightly crooked, yet the mask faithfully hides his identity. Blood slid down the bridge of his nose.

Now, the battle becomes more intense. Red X and Cheshire are _angry_ now. They both launch simultaneous kicks at Robin and Batgirl, knocking the two a good few metres back. Robin was able to stop himself, but Batgirl landed wrongly and twisted her ankle. Robin dashed to her side, but is unable to protect Batgirl and himself as Cheshire and Red X charged at them, blades aimed dangerously.

The Titans prepared to come out, but soon found no reason to.

A black figure suddenly drops in front of Robin and Batgirl, separating them from Cheshire and Red X. As he straightened up, it was very obvious who it was.

Red X and Cheshire gasped and stopped abruptly. Batgirl and Robin gasped as they shakily got up. The Titans were frozen in their places again.

There was every reason to fear, for Batman is _here_.

**Chapter 3 *END***


	4. Blink three times

**Reunion**

Batman stood forebodingly in front of Red X and Cheshire, blocking them from Robin and Batgirl.

Red X's exposed eye narrowed. "Outta the way, old man."

He held out an X blade threateningly.

Batman remains expressionless. He does not flinch at all.

"No"—was his reply to Red X.

Red X charged at Batman, trying to stab him with his blade. But Batman dodges easily and sweeps both Robin and Batgirl up into his arms. He turns to the Titans, who were out of the shadows but not moving.

"Catch," Batman said. He threw Robin and Batgirl at the Titans. Finally, they snapped out of their stupor. Starfire flew up into the air and caught Robin while Cyborg was able to catch Batgirl.

"Who the heck throws their own partners and just says, _'Catch'_?" Cyborg asked.

"Batman is _so_ awesome!" Beast Boy said, drooling as he watched Batman fight Red X and Cheshire.

Batman uses one batarang to block Cheshire's claws and turns around for a second to kick Red X in the chest. Then, he jumps over Cheshire and kicks her from behind onto Red X. Batman quickly threw an ice pellet at them. It exploded and the two teen villains were encased completely in ice.

"That… was _so _COOL!" Beast Boy cheered. He rushed over to Batman. "Oh gosh, you're really Batman! The one and only! Can I have your autograph?"

Beast Boy looked up expectantly at Batman with a piece of paper and a green pen. Batman's expression stayed stern, but he still gave Beast Boy his autograph.

Beast Boy squealed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Raven used her telepathy to push Beast Boy aside. "Please excuse Beast Boy's fanboy-ing. We're the Teen Titans. I'm Raven, that's Cyborg (Cyborg waves), that's Starfire (Starfire bows politely), you already know Beast Boy (Beast Boys nods with enthusiasm), and Robin's our leader."

Batman nods. "I see. Thank you for watching over Robin."

"What do you mean 'watch over'?" Robin asked, scowling. He was holding Batgirl up as her ankle was twisted. "I'm not just some runaway kid, you know."

"I know," Batman said calmly.

"And I only came to Gotham for Batgirl," Robin went on. "Not because I want to visit you or anything, got that?"

"Yes, understood," Batman replied with the same calm tone.

"And I'm leaving now," Robin said, turning around. "C'mon, guys."

"Robin."

Robin turned around, looking at Batman.

"What?" he asked.

Batman reached into one of the compartments in his belt and took out a domino mask—identical to the one Robin wears.

"As a replacement," Batman said. As Robin took it, Batman whispered something to him. Robin looked confused, but nodded.

"Let's go, titans," Robin said.

* * *

><p>Robin put the new mask down near the bathroom sink. He peeled away his torn mask and threw it into the trash. He wiped away the dried blood; a thin scab as already formed. Robin looked into the mirror. The mirror reflected his blue eyes. He picked up the mask and applied spirit gum onto it before putting it on. He remembered Batman's words to him.<p>

"_Blink three times after putting it on. It will only appear once."_

Robin blinked three times as told. Suddenly, everything was tinted blue and a message scrawled in black appeared in front of his eyes.

_I'm proud of you, Dick_

_-Bruce_

The message disappeared when Robin blinked again, but reading it once was enough. Robin smiled.

"Thanks, Bruce."

**Chapter 4 *END***


End file.
